Your sweet like sea-salt ice cream
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora and Riku have been a couple for a few years. Both still madly in love with each other. Riku has done so many things for Sora being sweet and romantic that he is so its time Sora does something for Riku. And he has an idea!.. Very lovey dovey, cute fluff stuff, Soriku!


Sora was staring at a little kid eating ice cream. He started to drool, he loves ice cream and he wanted one right now. He tugged his boyfriend riku.

"riku let's get ice cream" sora said impatiently tugging riku's sleeve.

He chuckled how his boyfriend was acting, "of course we can get ice cream sora, what flavor do you want?" he said playfully ruffling sora's spiky hair.

"I want sea salt ice cream that's my favorite!" he said bouncing up and down smiling.

They both went to the ice cream shop holding hands. Sora was chatting about how long its been since he had sea salt cream, while riku was listening to him and smiling with him.

Once they got there, they got in line. There's was only one kid ahead of them so it shouldn't take long. As soon as the kid was done, sora went up to the register.

"what would you have?" said the lady politely.

"one paopu and one sea salt ice cream popsicle" sora said smiling still bouncing up and down.

"oh were out of sea salt ice cream, the kid that was in front of you guys took the last one. Would you like another flavor?" she said giving apologetic look.

"no its okay I'll just get the paopu ice cream" sora said slightly disappointed but try to cover it with a smile.

Riku notice this right way "hey sora, I'm going to save us a seat over there" he said pointing to the left side of the store. Sora nodded, he waited for the lady to get the ice cream. He paid and got the ice cream for riku, its his favorite flavor.

Sora went to the seats only to find riku was not there. He just sat down a seat thinking riku went to the restroom. Sora was kinda sad that he didn't get his ice cream but he didn't want to make riku worried.

A couple of minutes has pass and riku was nowhere around. Sora signed until he heard riku's voice.

"sora sorry I made you wait… I needed to do something real quick" riku panted and took a seat still out of breath.

"riku are you okay, what did you do?" sora ask worriedly and handed him his ice cream.

Riku smile as he grabbed his ice cream and gave sora a sea salt ice cream. Sora eyes widen in surprise and grab the ice cream.

"how?"

"I went after the kid that got the last one"

"why?"

"cause you really wanted this one" he said giving sora a kiss in the forehead.

Sora turn bright red.

"thank you riku, that was very sweet of you" sora said smiling at him.

Riku was so romantic and very sweet, while sora was a innocent and very naïve. 'He does so much for me while I don't do anything for him' sora thought, then an idea click to him, 'that's it!' Then sora turn bright red thinking about the idea but for riku he would do it for him.

Riku notice sora was spacing, "you okay sora?"

"yea just thinking" sora said blushing red, but riku thought it was the hot weather. But boy was he wrong. As they finish their ice cream, sora ask riku if he wanted to play games as his house. And riku said sure, but not really knowing sora's motive.

Once they reach sora's house, sora notice that no one was home. Score.

They went into sora's room to play games, after an hour of sora beating riku, which riku let him win to make him happy.

"I win again riku, yay!" sora squealed happily jumping up and down. But suddenly he slipped on something making him fall.

Sora expected an impact but he felt strong hands grabbed him.

"you okay sora, that was a close one" riku said worriedly holding him close.

"yea I'm alright just a little clumsy lately" sora said looking deeply into riku's aqua eyes.

They both move closer till their lips meet, sending sparks into the kiss. Riku pick up sora bridal style. Not breaking the kiss and both getting on sora's bed. He got on top of sora.

The kiss turn into passionate and making it deeper. Riku licked sora's bottom lip asking for entrance, which sora granted.

Sora put his hands behind riku's neck to make the kiss deeper. Riku explore his hot cavern mouth and battle for dominance with their tongues which sora lost quickly but didn't care.

After what seem like hours but was only for a few minutes, had to break the kiss to breathe air. Both panted heavily and blushing madly. They have never went further than kissing and groping because riku wanted to wait for sora when he was really ready.

Riku truly loves sora with his heart, they have known each other when they were kids and have been together for four years now. At the age 11 sora confess to him crying that he loves riku, and riku was more than happy to hear those words from his loved one and kiss him saying he feels the same way.

Since that day they been together as a couple and both couldn't be happier. So riku would wait patiently for sora whenever he was ready, there's no rush since they're going to be together forever.

Sora felt the same way for riku, he loves him with all his heart he feels safe and warmth with riku that no one but him can make him feel like that. There both everything first to each other; their first love, first kiss, and both there virginity will be their first time together.

As they started to make out again, riku started to kiss and nibble on his neck leaving behind marks. Showing others that he was taken and his. Sora lightly moan loving the way riku would always make him feel so loved and with passion.

He wanted to do the same to riku. "riku can I mark you too?" sora said fluttered and blushing madly.

Riku gave his dazzling smiling and move his head to the side to give sora access to his neck. "go for it love" he said making sora smile still blushing. He lifted his head up slightly and brought riku's neck closer so he mark him.

Sora didn't know what to do but would try how riku would do it to him. He open his mouth to lick his neck and lightly suck it. He didn't know if he was doing a good job but that went away when he heard riku moan, making sora happy. He started nibbling everywhere leaving a lot of marks. Once he was done he finally notice he made a lot.

"riku I put a lot of marks on you sorry" sora said hoping riku wouldn't get mad.

He heard riku chuckle "are you kidding that's great, that way everyone can know that I'm already taken by you and I couldn't be happier" he said giving sora a loving kiss.

Sora smiled deeply and enjoying the kiss.

"riku I want you in me" he said blushing madly red, looking at riku with lust filled in his eyes.

Riku was happy hear that "are you sure sora? We don't have to rush".

"yes I'm sure, please riku I need you"

He nodded, "I love you sora".

"I love you too riku"

* * *

**Author's Note!... **Next chapter will be lemon and lovey dovey! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review please!


End file.
